Elle n'était plus l'ombre d'elle-même, et pourtant
by The-Dark-SasukeSakura
Summary: Sasuke et ses coéquipiers sont chasseurs de démons, ils parcourent leur pays pour éliminer au maximum ces horreurs. Un jour, ils rencontrent d'étranges démons, bien différents de tous ceux qu'ils ont connus et c'est là que tout commence.
1. Chapitre 1

Enlevez vous l'image d'un beau monde ninja, de personnes heureuses aillant une belle famille. Cette histoire est née de mon imagination, rien ne sera comme dans l'original, que ce soit dans le contexte comme dans les personnages.**_  
_**

L'histoire se passe au japon et dans d'autre pays du monde dans lequel nous sommes, dans un contexte fantastique.

"Aucune pitié" - C'était leur devise.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus. Je les aime jusqu'à la planète mars :P.

**_Disclaimer_ : les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

✟ Des flocons de neige, des rues enneigées, les toits recouverts de blanc, une atmosphère froide et obscure même quand il faisait jour. Voilà à quoi ressemblait le village de Yuki depuis que les démons étaient arrivés au sein de celui-ci. Il ne faisait pas forcement froid même avec la neige, c'était tout simplement magique que, la plus grande partie de l'année il puisse neiger comme cela. Malheureusement, les pauvres habitants de cette bourgade étaient les victimes de ces monstres, la magnifique couleur du sol blanc et froid était toujours souillée de leurs sangs.

Les pas rapides d'une silhouette se firent entendre, craquant la neige sous la plante de ses pieds. Derrière elle, une ombre imposante la pourchassait à vive allure. Les vieux lampadaires laissèrent apercevoir la forme de cette ombre, la personne apeurée se retourna les yeux écarquillés et hurla tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Des ailes blanches, un corps de la même couleur, des pattes imposantes, une tête de griffon, on aurait dit une créature mythique mais celle-ci était abominable pour la victime. La créature finit par rattraper ce pauvre être qui n'avait rien demander, la seule chose qu'il n'aurait dû faire, c'était de sortir de chez lui La chose bondit sur lui, le transperçant d'un énorme coup de griffe puis planta sa grande mâchoire dans le creux de son coup arrachant sa chaire. Les yeux de la victime devinrent opaque et vide de vie. La monstruosité recula rapidement, sa tête tourna vivement, comme si elle se combattait elle même, sous la lueur du réverbère, on pouvait apercevoir sur le sol blanc son ombre qui diminuait doucement pour devenir une fine silhouette puis, de longs cheveux roses se mélangeaient à la neige. La jeune fille mit ses mains devant son fin visage regardant avec horreur la victime dépecée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... _murmura l'inconnue affolée_

Non loin de là, une personne à la chevelure ensoleillée courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à la recherche de son amie, il savait que la laisser seule était catastrophique. Ses questions disparurent de sa tête lorsqu'il vit avec horreur la scène se représentant devant ses yeux. Il s'approcha du petit bout de femme qui n'avait aucune expression sur son visage et la souleva, la portant comme une princesse.

- Ce n'est rien Ma Sakura... Dis toi qu'il a fait l'erreur d'exister et que tu l'as puni. _dit le blondinet avec une haine profonde pour ces êtres humains._

Devant les vieilles portes du village enneigé, cinq personnes s'y tenaient droites avec une aura très mystérieuse. On les connaissait pourtant, car c'était grâce à eux que les villes, villages, ou autre pouvaient avoir la paix et ne plus craindre ces abominations. Pourquoi elles étaient arrivées dans leur monde et installer le chaos et faire peur à tous les habitants de cette planète ? Ça, ils ne le savaient absolument pas. Ces individus n'étaient pas les seuls chasseurs au monde et heureusement, chacun l'était devenu de façon héréditaire, leurs parents, leurs grands-parents l'étaient et ils devaient mettre un terme à cela. Mais ils ignoraient une chose, les monstres n'étaient pas tous les mêmes, ils savaient qu'à cause de leurs morsures certains au lieu de mourir pouvaient devenir l'un d'eux, mais d'autre étaient différents, la même envie de tuer les tentaient mais pourtant au fond d'eux, une humanité était encore présente...

- Êtes-vous prêt au massacre ? _demanda le chef de l'équipe._

- Bien sûr qu'on est prêt Sasuke ! _répondit la blonde enjouée._

- Et bien, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je propose de trouver un endroit où nous pourrons nous loger, je sens qu'on va devoir rester ici un bon moment.

_Toujours fidèle à lui même ce Shikamaru, lui et ses pressentiments qui restaient très efficaces. Nous cherchâmes une maison assez grande, mais tout de même discrète pour pouvoir y loger tranquillement. Étrangement,nous n'eûmes pas mit longtemps à trouver ce ce que nous cherchions. Une vieille bâtisse imposante mais plutôt à l'écart des autres, vu l'état de la demeure personne ne devrait y vivre, mais un monstre pouvait y être alors il fallait se faire prudent. L'un de nous poussa la porte d'entrée qui grinça, de la poussière s'éparpilla un peu partout devant eux. A notre plus grand étonnement et même si l'intérieur était poussiéreux, la maison était meublée et il y avait de l'électricité._

- Je crois que cet endroit est parfait, un peu de ménage et ça sera bon. _dit la jeune femme ayant un penchant pour la propreté._

_Tout d'un coup, des grincements se firent entendre, avant d'avoir cette maison, nous devrons nous débarrasser des occupants. Notre flaire de chasseurs nous fîmes comprendre que ce n'était pas de simples humains. Nous sortîmes tous chacun une arme. N'ayant même pas le temps de respirer un bon coup, qu'une chose méconnaissable sauta sur Ino, celle-ci se fit aplatir comme une crêpe, mais il en fallait plus pour la tuer, elle sortit deux dagues dans chacune des mains et les enfonça dans les deux côtés du crâne de la petite bête. Rapide. Mais il ne fallait pas parler trop vite, deux autres bêtes assez colossales firent leur apparition, l'une avait de longues dents et un visage sans yeux. L'autre avait de longs bras accompagnés de longues griffes. Ces bêtes n'étaient pas si moches à voir mais n'étaient pas non plus agréables à contempler._

_Sans réfléchir, elles foncèrent sur Suigetsu et Shikamaru, chacun avait son arme, Suigetsu tira à l'aide d'un fusil sur la bestiole, il ne toucha que son bras droit ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, il l'évita de justesse et sortit un sabre. Armé de son sabre, il tourna de façon à ce que le monstre soit de profil et que son bras soit à sa disposition et lui trancha d'un coup. Le monstre hurla de douleur, lui qui pensait qu'ils ne ressentaient rien... Je décidais de m'occuper de son autre bras, le démon se retrouvait maintenant sans bras. A nous deux, on le transperça et il finit en poussière comme tous les autres. De l'autre côté Shikamaru se battait comme il pouvait tout en évitant ses crocs, s'il se faisait mordre, ça vit serait anéantie. Il reçu un coup de main de sa coéquipière qui arrivait par derrière, sortit un long fil de fer et sauta sur le dos du démon, passant le morceau de fer autour de son cou. Elle se mit donc à tirer aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, pendant que Shikamaru en finissait avec, deux autres arrivèrent à nouveau. C'était leur planque ou quoi ? Nous n'y arriverons jamais seuls si d'autres arrivent..._

_Nous combattions ensemble comme nous le pouvions, le dernier monstre était magnifique, c'était vraiment dommage de devoir en finir avec lui, un puissant coup de ses ailes les balaya d'un coup, ce n'était vraiment pas humain ! La porte s'ouvra avec fracas, une silhouette féminine était présente, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru aussi vite que possible. Ses longs cheveux roses descendaient le long de son dos, ses yeux verts brillaient avec éclat pourtant, son visage était si froid qu'on penserait qu'elle avait vécut les pires choses qu'on puisse imaginer. Non loin de là, un garçon aux cheveux blonds courrait vers la maison criant à la jeune fille de revenir ici. Le monstre rit et fonça vers la jeune fille. Nous étions ébahit, un monstre s'attaquait à un autre, elle allait se faire anéantir si elle restait là ! Mais pourquoi je dis ça, je sens que c'est un démon et je veux la défendre. Elle ne réagit pas ! Et merde !_

- Vas t'en ! Ne restes pas là sinon tu vas mourir ! _hurlais-je._

_Trop tard, la jeune fille se prit un coup et vola contre un mur, un craquement se fit entendre mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal au contraire, elle souriait, mais d'un très mauvais sourire comme si cette fille était différente de celle qui venait d'entrer. Son ami arriva trop tard, la transformation était déjà en train de se faire. De longues ailes blanches, un grand corps, une tête de griffon, de géantes pattes et un regard à vous glacer le sang. Elle fonça sur l'autre démon avec rage, il n'était rien face à elle, elle le déchiqueta de toutes parts et il finit en poussière. Son ami regarda la bête blanche furieusement._

- Sakura ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il ne fallait pas t'en mêler ! Qu'ils crèvent ces humains ! _dit le blondinet avec un regard mauvais destiné aux chasseurs._

- Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, sale démon ! _dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs visant de son fusil._

- Tien ! Vous êtes des chasseurs... Partez d'ici, vous ne survivrez jamais ! _cria avec rage l'ami de la bête._

_Il nous disait de partir alors qu'il nous haïssait ? Quelques secondes de silence arrivèrent, le temps que la bête blanche reprenne forme humaine. Le fusil du chasseur changea de cible et s'apprêta à tirer sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, elle était une nouvelle fois différente d'avant, apeurée et affolée et se tenait la tête._

- Arrêtez !_ cria la rose._ Naruto... Laisse-les. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, bien au contraire...

- Suigetsu, calme toi. _dit doucement la jeune fille aux yeux nacres._

- Mais Hinata, ce sont des démons ! Pourquoi vous ne réagissez pas ?

- Mais tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres, ils nous auraient déjà attaquer ! _intervint la blonde._

- J'en ai marre ! Je ne comprends plus rien, on s'en fiche ! On les tue point barre. Et puis toi. _montra du doigt Sakura._ Pourquoi tu nous as aider ? Tu n'es pas censée nous tuer ? Puis pourquoi te battre avec l'un des tiens ?

_Suigetsu était perdu, en colère et ça l'énervait vraiment. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Qu'étaient ces démons ? Des démons gentils ? Impossible, ça n'existait pas.._


	2. Chapitre 2

Morceau de souvenir

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses était tranquillement en train de manger avec sa famille. Tous souriaient et semblaient heureux. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et qu'une monstruosité entra dans le cocon familial. Deux adultes se levèrent et l'attaquèrent tandis que la jeune fille était pétrifiée, elle s'était mise sous la table. Quelques instants après, deux corps tombèrent, la femme avait le crâne complètement déchiré et l'homme avait le torse écorché profondément. La petite fille hurla de tout ce qu'elle pouvait, le monstre se rua vers elle et la griffa férocement et s'en alla. Ce jour-là, si on ne l'avait pas retrouvé, elle serait morte. Ce jour-là, elle est devenue comme eux, un monstre.

...

✟ _Je n'avais jamais vu Suigetsu aussi énervé et emporté, lui qui était tout le temps calme et réfléchit. C'est vrai, nous étions face à des individus très étranges, une démone qui nous avait protéger et un autre qui lui reprochait d'avoir fait ce geste. Moi, j'étais dubitatif, le démon qui s'était présenté devant nous était tout simplement spectaculaire, étant un chasseur, je devrais me lever, sortir mon arme et en finir avec eux, mais une pointe de curiosité m'en empêchais. Je déplaçais mon regard vers les filles, elles avaient l'air plutôt calmes et sereines, les connaissant, elles ne devaient pas se sentir menacées et ça me perturbais beaucoup. Mon regard changea de direction pour aller vers cette fille démon, je ne la comprenais vraiment pas, encore, l'autre avec la tête ahurie qui semblait nous détester, mais elle, n'avait pas hésiter à se montrer et à se transformer pour combattre l'un des siens et là, elle avait ses mains devant son visage et semblait très perturbée, regrettait-elle ce qu'elle avait fait ? C'est le dénommé Naruto qui prit la parole n'appréciant guère être dans la même pièce que nous._

- Nous n'avons rien à vous dire. _fit le démon avec tact._ Viens Sakura. _lui ordonna t-il._

_Il s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa le bras et la souleva. Contre toute attente, la fille aux cheveux roses repoussa son ami._

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un démon que tu dois me traiter comme une chienne ! _lui cracha t-elle au visage._

_Il l'a regarda très touché par sa façon de lui parler, à croire que c'était la première fois qu'elle haussait le ton avec lui. Moi je souriais, c'était plutôt amusant à voir comme scène, ils étaient si préoccupés qu'on pourrait les découper en morceau tout de suite et pourtant... La fille se tourna vers nous avec une expression différente, elle était douce et ne montrait aucune méfiance à notre égard._

- Les derniers montres de ce village se trouvent dans un hôtel abandonné, de l'autre côté du champ qui se trouve à l'est. Si vous vous en sortez, venez à l'auberge qui est à l'entrée du village et on vous expliquera tout. _insiste son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

Puis plus personne. Ils avaient disparus en un rien de temps, pour nous avoir aidé à ce point ? Je me tournais vers les filles qui n'avaient rien dis jusque là.

- C'est vraiment étrange quand même, ces deux personnes sont vraiment hors du commun ! Pourquoi nous aident t-ils comme cela ? _demanda la jolie blonde._

- Arrêtez de rêver ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un piège ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! _rétorqua Suigetsu_

- Cette fille nous a quand même sauver la vie... Je pense que demain, on devrait aller y jeter un œil, je propose de faire sauter l'hôtel si jamais il est infesté de démons. _suggéra le stratège._

- Mais... Si jamais c'est vrai, on fera quoi ensuite ? _se demande la brune._

- On ira les voir, je me demande ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. _répondit simplement Sasuke._ Nous devrions aller nous reposer. Dès l'aube, nous irons là-bas.

Tous hochèrent la tête positivement, même Suigetsu ne ronchonna pas, si Sasuke en avait décidé ainsi alors il ne devrait pas contredire ses décisions. Depuis qu'il avait connu le ténébreux qui lui a sauvé la vie, Suigetsu le suivait partout où il allait et donnerait même sa vie pour lui. Alors même si lui, il avait de gros doutes sur ce qu'avait dit cette Sakura, il ne dira rien et se contentera de suivre son chef.

Tous montèrent le vieil escalier qui grinçait à chaque marches franchies. A l'étage se trouvait un couloir sombre avec peu de lumière pour éclairé celui-ci, de chaque côté, il y avait deux portes. Puis une au bout du couloir. Après vérification, une menait à la salle de bain et les quatre autres à des chambres, ils se dirent tous bonne nuit et chacun alla dans sa chambre.

[ Pensées des cinq chasseurs]

_Ce passage dans ce village devait être banal, avec des combats puis, ensuite, on serait parti d'ici. Mais non, il fallait qu'on tombe sur ces deux êtres... Un qui semblait nous haïr et elle qui aurait donner sa vie pour nous sauver. Cette rencontre allait changer nos habitudes et pour de bon..._

_Même moi qui trouvais un sens à tout, étais complètement perdu. J'avais toujours eus une image des monstres comme très négative. Mais eux, ils avaient réussis à me faire douter et je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'ils avaient à nous dévoiler._

_Je n'aimais vraiment pas cela, pour moi, ces deux choses se jouaient de nous. Ils nous manipulaient pour arriver à leur fin et nous poignarder dans le dos. Je n'arrivais pas à penser qu'ils nous auraient aider sans arrière pensée. Même si je respectais Sasuke, l'idée de se rendre à cet hôtel ne me plaisais pas. On verra bien demain..._

_Qu'elle soirée ! J'étais vraiment contente de me battre contre ces démons, une blonde comme moi se battre comme je faisais, on en voit pas partout avouez ! Mais l'arrivée de ce garçon et de cette fille m'ont cassé tout mon moral. J'éprouvais un sentiment d'incompréhension mais aussi d'excitation, je sentais que cette rencontre n'allait que mettre du piment dans nos vies, est-ce une bonne chose ? _

_Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aient menti, mais je ne sais pas si ils font ça pour notre bien, ou s'ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête. Cette fille m'intrigue beaucoup et ce garçon a vraiment l'air de nous en vouloir pour je ne sais quoi. J'attendais avec impatience de savoir tout ce qu'ils avaient à nous dire. Il faudra que je cache ma timidité pour ne pas qu'ils sentent que je suis faible au fond de moi..._

[End]

Auberge

Vous voyez la maison des chasseurs ? Devant elle se trouvaient trois routes, une qui allait vers l'ouest, la suivant vers l'est et la dernière vers le nord. Si vous allez au nord et que vous contemplez les routes pleines de neiges, vides sans aucune personne qui s'y promènerait, de crainte d'y laisser la vie. Vous tomberez sur une belle bâtisse avec étage, une fumée sortant de la cheminée et s'en allant dans le ciel tout en disparaissant petit à petit. Des lumières tamisées passaient à travers les rideaux des fenêtres, preuve qu'ils y avaient des personnes de réveillées. En effet, les démons attendaient avec impatience que leur deux amis reviennent. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait dans la pièce était les crépitements de la cheminée. Trois personnes étaient dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de salon.

Une était assise en tailleur, contemplant la braise, elle avait des cheveux blonds sablés, attachés en quatre couettes, deux en haut et deux en bas, étonnant comme coiffure. Elle avait des yeux aussi verts qu'un sapin. Un autre individu était présent, il était allongé sur un divan de cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient sauvagement coiffés et bruns, ses yeux étaient simplement noirs. Il avait deux triangles rouges dessinés sur chacune de ses joues. La dernière était assise en tailleur sur les jambes du seul homme de la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges inégalement coiffé : un côté lisse et un côté qui partait en vrille. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'on remarquait dès qu'on l'a regardait. Un œil était enveloppé d'un pansement et l'autre était rouge.

En une fraction de seconde, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sakura marchait vivement vers le milieu de la pièce, tandis que Naruto restait en retrait, il avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses Naruto ! Je m'en fiche royalement ! Pour moi, c'est une occasion parfaite ! _commença la rose._

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Tu sais qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour nous tuer nous aussi ? _riposta Naruto_

- Tu sais bien que je me fiche de mon sort, tant que vous, vous ne mourrez pas, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais du calme ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi fâchés ! Il se passe quoi ? _se demande la démone à un œil._

- Demande à Sakura ! _la montre du doigt._

Tous posèrent leurs regards sur la dite Sakura. Elle les défiait du regard et expliqua tout simplement ce qu'il s'était passé. L'une des deux filles s'avança vers la rose, leva sa main et l'abattit sur sa joue. Un claque se fit entendre, une joue se mit à rougir, une tête parti sur le côté et tout ça dans un silence complet.

- Tu es inconsciente ? Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Agir de cette façon ! Tu pourrais mourir à tout moment, tu as juste à disjoncter et s'en est fini pour toi, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer ! _hurla la blonde._

- Je ne veux pas être comme ces démons ! Puis j'apprends à me contrôler petit à petit ! Je veux être comme eux, tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Tu es idiote ? Tu ne pourras jamais être comme eux, car toi tu es un monstre... Un monstre !

Le monstre en question regarda méchamment son amie, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'emportait comme cela, mais ses mots l'avaient profondément touchée car, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était, et elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, ils comprirent tout de suite que la rose allait perdre le contrôle si Temari ne sortait pas de la pièce. L'homme brun qui se faisait discret attrapa la blonde par le bras et l'emmena ailleurs. La femme en rouge, changea rapidement de forme. Des yeux bandés, une allure imposante mais majestueuse. Elle bondit sur Sakura sans trop être brusque, elle la plaqua au sol pour la calmer.

_Calme toi Sakura, détends toi ! Ce sont tes amis calme toi ! J'ai la rage ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! C'est là que je sens Karin bondir sur moi. Oui, entre nous, on ressent qui est qui... Je sens que je me calme, mais j'en veux à Temari, oui, je lui en veux. Je ne peux pas rester ici._

Après que Karin attendit que Sakura ne tremble plus pour reculer rapidement, elle retrouvait sa forme normale. Elle regarda sa sœur de cœur tristement, celle-ci ne lui répondit même pas du regard et s'enfuit en courant de l'auberge, Naruto qui paniquait, allait lui courir après, mais la rousse l'en empêcha.

- Laisse la. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle sera calme cette nuit. _rassura la démone._

Le blondinet jeta un dernier regard vers la porte d'entrée et se résigna. Ils allèrent tous se coucher, passant une nuit très agitée pour certain.

Maison des chasseurs

L'aube arriva rapidement pour les chasseurs, ils étaient déjà prêts à passer à l'attaque, ces monstres devaient sûrement dormir comme de gros porcs alors ça serait le moment propice pour aller à leurs rencontres. Tous restaient très silencieux, leur but, faire sauter cet hôtel si jamais celui-ci était infesté de monstres. Ils sortirent de l'endroit où ils dormaient le temps de vider ce village des monstruosités. L'ambiance de cet endroit que ce soit de jour ou de nuit restait la même, il n'y avait personne. La vue restait magnifique et mystique, tout était immaculé de blanc. D'après les dires de la démone aux cheveux roses, il fallait continuer à l'est et passer un champ pour atteindre l'hôtel. C'est donc ce qu'ils firent . Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait ouïr était le craquement de la neige sous leurs pieds, la route qu'ils prenaient semblait interminable, la seule chose qu'ils apercevaient était ce chemin blanchâtre, leur avait-elle menti ? Après vingt bonnes minutes de marche, ils virent enfin ce champ, c'était magique, on pouvait voir le jaune des tournesols sous les flocons de neige qui s'étaient déposés sur leurs pétales. L'épaisseur de la neige dans cette étendue de fleurs avait l'air importante, mais ça ne les empêcha point à traverser celle-ci. Les chasseurs avaient forcer sur leur jambe afin de passer ce pré, celles-ci étaient assez lourdes, ils avaient beau être des tueurs de démons, ceux-ci restaient des êtres humains. De toute façon, il leur faudrait un peu de repos avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Elle était en face d'eux, imposante et pourrie jusqu'à sa racine, ça n'allait pas être difficile pour la détruire.

_Je les regardais discrètement, ils m'avaient finalement écouter, je n'aurais pas cru... Je savais d'avance qu'avec le nombre de démon dans cette maison, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à s'en défaire, c'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de leur venir une nouvelle fois en aide si jamais les choses dégénéreraient. Pourquoi ferais-je cela me dites-vous ? C'était compliqué, vraiment... Un côté de moi me disait de les détruire et un autre côté voulait suivre le chemin que mes géniteurs avaient entamés. Je voulais décider de mon destin, déjà que je me haïssais pour ce que j'étais devenue, il fallait que je me rachète en les aidant. Un monstre qui chassait les siens ? Un peu fou en effet, surtout quand vous êtes un monstre qui se déteste et qui perd le contrôle facilement. Mes amis avaient sûrement raison, j'avais peut être tord de combattre ce que j'étais, mais c'était ma décision et ça ne changera jamais. Sans le vouloir, je m'étais attachée à eux, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour, étais-je complètement folle ? Sûrement._

A l'auberge, tout le monde était déjà levé. Leur amie n'était toujours pas rentrée et ils s'inquiétaient. Temari s'en voulait de lui avoir parler sur ce ton, c'était de sa faute si Sakura était parti, allait-elle revenir ? Pour Kiba, même un idiot comprendrait où se trouvait Sakura.

- Le seul moyen pour qu'elle revienne, c'est d'aller vers elle et se faire pardonner. _fixe Temari._

- On ne sait même pas où elle est ! _s'emporta Naruto_

- Naruto... Moi qui pensais que tu serais le premier à deviner où Sakura était._ s'indigna la rousse._

Une lueur éclaira les yeux du blondinet. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça, cette inconsciente était allée les aider.

- Et bien, on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire. _ajouta le blond._

_Il nous fallu une bonne heure pour préparer nos armes et surtout l'objet explosif, nous étions reposés et prêts à en finir avec cette menace. Je me demandais s'ils savaient déjà que nous étions devant leur cachette, peut-être que c'était un piège, mais je sentais que je pouvais faire confiance à cette fille. Vu de plus près, il n'y avait même pas de porte, du moins celle-ci était arraché de son mur. J'enjambais les marches doucement et je regardais discrètement l'intérieur de la première pièce. Deux hommes étaient en train de dormir profondément, allongés en plein milieu du salon. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient aussi insouciants, ils allaient mourir mais ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Je fis signe à Hinata et sorti mon sabre, elle comprit derechef où je voulais en venir et sorti aussi le sien. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison discrètement et avançâmes à pas de loups, nos lames brandies au plus haut, dès que nous arrivâmes vers leurs corps inertes, nous enfonçâmes nos épées en plein dans le cœur et ils disparurent en poussière. Je savais qu'après ça, les autres sentiraient notre présence. Shikamaru courra à l'intérieur de la maison et posa la bombe sous un meuble et la mit en route, cinq minutes, c'est ce qu'il lui faudrait pour exploser._

_Comme prévu, lorsque nous nous apprêtions à sortir de la maison. Une créature nous sauta sauvagement dessus. Nous l'évitions facilement et Suigetsu qui arrivait derrière lui tira une de ses balles dans la tête. Plusieurs démons firent leur apparition, cet endroit en était vraiment infesté. Les deux filles se chargèrent des deux qui étaient dans les escaliers. Nous trois, on s'occupait des autres. Des coups de sabre dans le vent, de la poussière qui volait, tout se passa rapidement et pourtant, il ne restait que deux minutes avant que la bombe explose. Je leur hurlais de sortir de la maison et d'y rester éloigné. Mon inattention me coûta un coup dans la figure, je volais à travers la pièce, mes amis étaient sortis de la maison et criaient mon nom. Au moins, ils seraient saufs. Je voyais plusieurs de ces ordures s'approcher de moi, ils allaient me mordre quand un mur explosa à côté de moi. Les démons furent explosés par ce qui semblait être un autre démon, je la reconnu entre mille. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres._

- C'est trop tard, tout va exploser. _lui murmurais-je dans un souffle à peine audible.  
_

_Elle frappa dans le sol de la cuisine et m'agrippa de ses dents, sans me mordre, je voyais que pour elle c'était difficile de se retenir. Elle me jeta dans le trou et entra dans celui-ci, me recouvrant entièrement. On ne se connaissait même pas et elle se jetait sur moi pour me protéger ?_

A l'extérieur de la maison, les autres chasseurs étaient dans le champ, un bon endroit pour se protéger. Leur ami devait s'en sortir, ils ne s'imaginaient pas que celui-ci pourrait mourir maintenant. Suigetsu ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire, il s'apprêtait à courir vers la moisissure imposante mais quatre personnes firent leur apparition devant lui.

- Alors c'est pour eux que Sakura a risquer sa vie... _murmura la blonde aux quatre couettes sceptique._

- Où est-elle ? _cracha le brun._

- Elle est dans la maison avec un des chasseurs. _dit Karin en reniflant discrètement.  
_

- Vous devriez vous cacher, la maison va exploser dans quelques secondes ! _avertit la blonde à la queue de cheval._

« Mais » fut la seule chose que Naruto ait pu sortir de sa bouche. La maison explosa en mille morceaux, des hurlements de démons se firent entendre, des flammes parcouraient le vieux bois de la bâtisse, la détruisant petit à petit, quelques secondes après, on ne voyait que cendre et débris mais aucun signe de Sakura et Sasuke.

* * *

Chapitre 2 terminé.

Vous en pensez quoi ? On découvre de nouveaux personnages, j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent.  
On en apprend un peu plus aussi sur eux.

Vous pensez quoi de ce morceau de souvenirs ? Vous en aurez tous les deux chapitres.  
Les deux tourtereaux sont-ils morts ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Que va-t-il se passer après ? La suite dans le troisième chapitre.

_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont encouragé tout au long de mes écrits, surtout sur mon blog, car c'est la première fois que je poste mes écrits ici..._

_Je vous dis à bientôt et passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui le sont) et navrée pour les autres :P.  
_


	3. Chapitre 3

✟ L'explosion avait formé une énorme fumée, tous plissaient les yeux pour voir une seule forme qui montrerait que le chasseur et le démon soient en vie, mais rien. Temari regrettait les propos qu'elle avait dit à son amie, si la blonde n'avait pas fait cela peut-être que Sakura serait restée dormir et qu'elle ne serait pas en danger maintenant. Les créatures sentaient la présence de leur amie ainsi que de leur ennemi, aucun des deux étaient morts. C'est Naruto qui parti précipitamment vers les ruines suivit de Suigetsu. En effet, les chasseurs se préoccupaient beaucoup de l'état de Sasuke, cette explosion avait été telle que personne ne pourrait survivre. C'est avec une boule au ventre que tous suivirent les deux impatients.

✟ _Je pensais que j'aurais souffert, que la douleur serait tellement grande que je voudrais en mourir ou que je ne serais plus de ce monde, mais il a fallu que cette fille arrive et qu'elle se jette sur moi dans le but de me protéger. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Oubliait-elle qui elle était et ce que nous représentions pour cette démone ? En parlant de créatures, elle était sur moi et avait retrouvé sa forme humaine. Si elle était morte, elle serait tombée en poussière, ces monstres étaient vraiment tenaces malgré leur imprudence. En tout cas, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle sauvait un chasseur, cette fille avait vraiment un problème. J'essayai de bouger. Heureusement, je n'avais rien de casser, je me redressai en poussant Sakura sur le côté, je pourrais lui briser la nuque sur- le-champ et lui arracher sa tête, mais son geste m'en empêchait. J'entendis des pas arrivés vers nous, je poussai les débris de la maison et me releva. Une furie blonde passa à côté de moi sans même faire attention à ma présence, tandis que mes amis vinrent à ma rencontre. Je leur fis signe que tout allait bien pour moi._

✟ Les amis de la fille aux cheveux roses s'étaient accroupis autour d'elle, Sakura était encore inconsciente, se prendre la maison sur le dos n'était pas sans conséquence et elle le savait. Tous ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. Chance pour la jeune rose, être démon avait des avantages, son corps humain pouvait se remettre plus rapidement qu'un corps de simple civil. Elle ne mit donc pas longtemps à reprendre ses esprits. Sasuke qui était complètement déboussolé s'avança vers la rose d'un pas furieux, les abominations grognèrent, mais les chasseurs se dressèrent sur leur chemin. Le taciturne se pencha vers la rose et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Dis-moi pourquoi espèce d'inconsciente ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Rien du tout ! _cria avec rage Sasuke._

- Un merci n'aurait pas été de refus. Je vois que mon sauvetage n'a pas laissé indifférent le grand chasseur ! Sinon, je ne serais plus de ce monde._répondit doucement la rose encore faible._

Il la lâcha brusquement laissant tomber la démone lourdement sur les planches puis se releva silencieusement, elle avait tout à fait raison et ça le mettait hors de lui. Kiba poussa Shikamaru et se retourna vers Sasuke tout en montrant la jeune fille toujours à terre du doigt.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Cette folle comme tu dis, pense qu'elle peut devenir comme vous, un tueur de démon, un chasseur ! C'est de votre faute si elle dans cet état maintenant._dit-il avec peine._

- Mais c'est complètement insensé. _dit Suigetsu aussitôt._ Vous vous moquez de nous, c'est ça ? Puis, Sasuke a failli y passer aussi je vous rappelle.

- Non, on ne se moque pas de vous, et je suis désolée pour votre ami, peut-être que je n'aurais dû le sauver, enfin bref.  
Mes parents étaient comme vous, des chasseurs de démons, tout comme Temari et Kiba. Nous sommes devenus ainsi à cause de ces abominations et maintenant, nous sommes comme eux, des monstres. _expliqua la jeune rose._  
Je voulais tellement rencontrer des chasseurs ! Alors, lorsque je vous ai vus dans cette maison, je devais tout faire pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, même si mes amis n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi... Pour eux, notre rôle est de vous tuer et inversement, mais qu'est-ce qu'une vie pleine de banalité ? Sans aucun risque ? Si on ne peut pas choisir notre voie ? De plus, on pourrait vous servir grandement, nous savons des tas de choses sur les démons que vous n'imagineriez même pas. Leur point faible comme leur point fort. Nous savons tous ici que si les démons sont présents, c'est parce qu'il y a une reine ou un roi quelque part, qu'il y a l'essence même du mal quelque part dans sur cette planète. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. _regarde un à un ses amis._ Si vous ne voulez pas de cette vie, alors restez ici à pourrir, mais c'est hors de question que je reste ici, je veux me battre !

_✟ J'avais dit tout ce qui me tenait à cœur, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils me comprennent et qu'ils nous accepteraient, mes chers amis ne risquaient sûrement pas d'être ravis de mon discours, mais ils savaient parfaitement que j'avais raison et que mes arguments pouvaient convaincre. J'étais déterminée à terrasser ma race, quitte à mourir à la fin du combat._

- Je comprends mieux tes motivations, je commençais à croire que vous perdiez complètement la tête, vous, les démons. Comme le pensent tes amis, un chasseur reste un chasseur et un démon reste un démon. Votre cas est tout de fois spécial, vous réfléchissez, pensez, ressentez des sentiments et surtout, vous n'avez pas essayé de nous manger.

- Ne parles pas trop vite, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver dans ton sommeil, l'intellectuel. _se moqua Temari._ Je dois avouer que j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce que Sakura nous a dit la veille, je tiens aussi à m'excuser aussi pour les propos blessants que j'ai eus à ton encontre... La probabilité qu'un chasseur et un démon puissent combattre ensemble est sûrement nulle, mais pas impossible.

_Nous nous retournions tous vers elle, je la regardai très étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je lui en aie voulu de m'avoir traité comme elle l'avait fait, mais ma sœur de cœur regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait, avait-elle acceptée pour se faire pardonner ?_

- Temari, tu..tu es sérieuse ? _dit-elle hésitante._

- Les monstres nous font confiance, ça ne sera pas difficile à leur tirer des informations et à les tuer ensuite et pour Sakura, je ferais même l'impossible, même vous suivre. _rajouta Karin._

_Je regardais les garçons qui restaient silencieux, mais je pouvais voir dans leur regard qu'ils étaient aussi d'accord. J'avais honte de moi, je pensais qu'ils me laisseraient tomber à cause de mes décisions aussi folles les unes que les autres, mais non, ils me suivraient n'importe où. Je me tournai maintenant vers la bande de chasseur, tous étaient pensifs et ne savaient que dire, pourtant, les deux personnes qui se mettaient le moins en avant s'avancèrent vers moi. Chacune d'elle me prit la main et me regardèrent en souriant, c'était la première fois que j'avais un geste tactile avec des chasseurs et c'était étrange mais agréable._

- Nous te remercierons jamais assez pour avoir sauver Sasuke. _commença la blonde aux yeux bleus._

- Mais malheureusement, c'est impossible pour nous de faire cela, nous vous laisserons en paix et chacun fera sa route. Nous sommes désolés, mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter, c'est contraire à tout ce que nous avons fait, même si moi et Ino te trouvons adorable. _ajouta Hinata d'une douce voix._

- Je comprends. _répondit-elle extrêmement déçue._ Vous savez où nous trouver si jamais...

- Sachez une chose, nous étions prêts à combattre à vos côtés et à laisser notre rancœur au fond de nous. J'espère que vous ne l'oublierez pas. _dit Naruto se sentant humilié par leur refus._

- Allons-y. _déclara le chef des chasseurs, laissant un dernier regard à la rose qui la remerciait._

✟ Tournant le dos aux démons, les cinq chasseurs partirent sans se douter que leur destin serait lié à celui de leur ennemi et cela, à jamais. Mais les démons avaient du mal à digérer leur refus, ils étaient partis si soudainement, peut-être qu'ils regrettaient ? Profitant du départ des tueurs de monstres, des créatures encore inconnues sortirent du grand champ, leur forme démoniaque ne présageait rien de bon. Karin tourna les yeux vers la direction des cinq individus qui avaient déjà disparus, avec chance, ils ne les auront pas vus. Il y avait cinq êtres effrayants qui se ressemblaient. Ils avaient un long corps noir tordu de gauche à droite, de longs bras et des doigts crochus, de grandes jambes et un visage horrifiant. Leurs yeux étaient blancs, pas de nez, les monstres étaient chauves et ils bavaient comme des chiens. Eux qui pensaient qu'ils pourraient être tranquilles pour un moment avec tous ces chamboulements, la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

- Je vois qu'il y a eu du grabuge ici. _dit d'une voix très aiguë l'un des démons._

- Que faites-vous ici ? Nous ne vous avons jamais vu dans les parages. _questionna Naruto._

- Nous sommes venus faire un brun de ménage. _répondit le monstre à voix très grave._

Personne n'eut le temps de dire un mot que les monstres s'élancèrent sur nos amis. Sakura n'étant pas remise complètement restait sur le côté, ne pouvant contrôler son côté démon si elle était faible, alors les chances qu'elle puisse se transformer seraient vaines. Quant aux autres, chacun se transformèrent. Karin était devenue une bête rouge, sa peau était recouverte d'écaille, elle avait des ailes de dragons et ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un bandeau. Son ouïe, son odorat et son touché étaient les seuls sens qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Kiba était devenue une sorte de loups-garous géant, ses yeux étaient rouges sang et était d'une taille très imposante. Naruto avait une forme démoniaque hideuse, il avait le corps d'un chien, mais sans poils. Il avait une queue de scorpion qui était paralysante et un affreux visage, de grandes dents pointues dépassaient de sa gueule et sa peau était toute fripée. Temari était une sorte de puma mais à trois têtes et trois queues aussi. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et de longues cornes poussaient sur les visages de la bête.

- Aucune pitié. _lança naruto avant de foncer sur l'un des monstres._

Commença une bataille sanglante, d'autres monstres ressemblant aux premiers faisaient leur apparition, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous ici. Karin utilisa ses griffes pour trancher la nuque de démons, Kiba leur arracha tout ce qu'il pouvait, le sang giclait dans tous les sens et la chaire se baladait de gauche à droite dans un immense nuage de poussière. Naruto s'amusait à paralyser les démons pour que Temari puisse leur arracher la tête. Tous étaient occupés à se battre qu'ils oubliaient la présence de leur amie sur le côté. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se transformer sans résultat satisfaisant. Malheureusement pour elle, des monstres foncèrent sur elle à vive allure, si elle se faisait décapiter, s'en était fini pour elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle attendit la mort l'enlacer et l'emporter en enfer, mais rien. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit une lame s'enfoncer entre les deux yeux d'un monstre qui parti en poussière, Sakura se tourna sur le côté pour voir l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Nous sommes quitte maintenant. _dit le ténébreux en souriant._

Les chasseurs étaient revenus, avaient-ils vus toute la scène de massacre ? Ils allaient tuer le dernier démon, mais Sakura leur cria de s'arrêter. Elle s'avança vers eux en titubant et se mit au niveau du démon.

- Pourquoi nous avoir attaquer ? Réponds-moi ! _ordonna Sakura._

- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir sauver des moucherons de chasseurs bien-sûr ! Dorénavant, vous avez tous les démons de cette planète à dos. _dit-il en riant. _

Temari écrasa la tête de cette pourriture avec son géant pied. Les chasseurs regardèrent étrangement les démons, c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient sous cette apparence. Nos créatures redevinrent humaine en quelques secondes. Avoir tous les démons sur leur dos ? Ils étaient condamnés, c'était certain.

- Tout est différent maintenant, si les démons sont contre vous. Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont dorénavant nos ennemis à tous. _s'enjoua Ino._

* * *

Enfin le chapitre 3 terminé !  
Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?  
Explication, action, complication.  
Comment la suite va se passer à votre avis ?  
Aimez-vous la description des démons ?

J'ai écris cinq chapitres déjà, alors je les posterais à une semaine d'intervalle les prochains, mais après je mettrais un peu plus de temps.

Bon week-end à vous !


	4. Chapitre 4

Morceau de souvenir

Il y avait un beau jardin, de l'herbe verdoyante à perte de vue, des fleurs, des arbres à fleurs tels que les cerisiers si connus au Japon. On pouvait entendre des cris d'enfants ainsi que des rires. En effet, deux petits garçons se couraient après, les deux enfants avaient tous les deux un sourire éclatant sur leur visage et on pouvait voir qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Ils avaient des cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres et leurs yeux aussi. Le plus grand avait de longs cheveux attachés en bas par un élastique rouge et le petit avait tout le contraire, des cheveux courts en pique qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens. Le plus petit courrait après son grand-frère, il avait toujours idolâtré et admiré l'aîné. Le plus grand aimait beaucoup son frère, malgré qu'il ne soit pas souvent à la maison pour des raisons inconnues, il faisait tout pour profiter des moments passés avec lui. Malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé ainsi et leur destin serait bouleversé à tout jamais. Un cri de femme se fit entendre, celle-ci disait aux garçons de fuir. Les petits s'étaient arrêtés et se regardèrent inquiets. Des bruits de verres cassés, un bruit assourdissant tel qu'un grand meuble en vieux bois de chêne qui venait d'être détruit, une grosse bagarre était entrain de se produire dans leur maison. Le plus grand se mit à courir dans la maison laissant son petit frère seul et terrifié. Les larmes lui montaient à l'œil et son cœur battait à grande vitesse, il savait ce qu'il se passait, mais était incapable de bouger un seul pied, ce qui lui sauvera sûrement la vie. Le jeune garçon entendit des cris horrifiants, ses jambes fléchirent et il tomba à genoux, ses mains allèrent automatiquement sur ses oreilles et il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un vulgaire cauchemars. De longues minutes passèrent, il n'y avait aucun bruit, un silence de mort régnait dans la bâtisse. Le jeune garçon mit toutes ses forces dans ses petites jambes pour se levait et marcha vers la demeure complètement apeuré par ce qu'il voyait. Du sang, partout, sur les murs, le sol, ainsi que sur les meubles encore intacts. Sa mère était allongée au milieu du salon, la moitié du visage complètement arraché, il recula vivement et buta contre un autre corps, celui de son père, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur se brisa et son estomac se noua, il vomit tout ce qu'il avait en lui. L'odeur putride du sang était insupportable, malgré la vision d'horreur qui se présentait devant lui, le jeune garçon cherchait partout son frère. Il le trouva rapidement, à terre, mort, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

...

- Et Sasuke ! Tu rêves ? _appela encore une fois son coéquipier._

- Hein ? Hum, désolé... _dit-il ailleurs._

_✟ Pourquoi ce souvenir revenait-il à ce moment-là ? Était-ce un signe ? Devais-je me méfier d'eux ? Nous avions fini par accepter de faire équipe avec eux, avec le regard qu'Ino et Hinata nous avaient lancé en même temps... Shikamaru proposa de nous rendre à Iwaki, la principale ville du pays, là-bas nous aurions peut-être des informations sur cette source démoniaque. Les filles discutaient tranquillement avec la démone aux cheveux roses, les deux autres restaient en retrait, ça se voyait qu'elles n'étaient pas à l'aise. Les garçons aussi restaient à l'écart, nous n'étions pas prêt à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, de toute façon ce n'était pas ce que je voulais... Il nous fallait trois jours pour arriver à destination, nous avions rencontré des démons peu amicaux, nous nous en débarrassions comme d'habitude. Ces monstres étaient de vraies brutes, je n'avais jamais vu ça, sous forme humaine, ils avaient l'air si normaux, bon sauf la couleur de cheveux de certaines, mais on n'aurait pas dit qu'ils avaient l'air d'horribles monstres et le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils faisaient équipe avec des chasseurs, nous en plus. Nous décidâmes de prendre le train qui nous mènerait rapidement à la capitale du pays, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre et nos vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil avec toutes ces abominations à nos trousses. Que faisions-nous ? Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais trouver la réponse._

_Chacun prit sa place dans le train, je m'étais installé seul voulant penser sans qu'on me dérange. Mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas du goût d'une certaine fille qui pouvait m'énerver à un point indescriptible qui vint s'installer à mes côtés. Les autres nous regardaient avec de gros yeux, je les ignorai complètement et me concentra sur le paysage. Je sentis son regard sur moi, un regard plein de malice, je sentais que j'allais passer le voyage à souffrir mentalement._

- Dis moi, Sasuke, pourquoi avoir accepter ? _demanda t-elle d'un ton intéressé._

- Tu me laisseras tranquille si je te réponds ? _répondis-je d'une autre question._

_Elle fut satisfaite de ma réponse étant donné qu'elle se mit à sourire comme une gamine de cinq ans, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être lunatique ! Je me redressai sur mon siège et regardai en face de moi, tandis que Sakura était toujours en train de me fixer, ce qui me dérangeais un peu._

- Les filles voulaient beaucoup faire équipe avec toi, va savoir pourquoi... Puis comme tu disais, vous pourrez autant nous servir qu'on pourrait vous servir, voilà. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne des amis, c'est professionnel c'est tout. Vous restez nos ennemis, un de ces jours, nous combattrons les uns contre les autres.

- Hum... D'accord... Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre vous c'est bête. J'attendrais alors.

_Elle avait dit ça si calmement et elle fixait le siège devant elle, elle venait de passer de gamine à une personne sérieuse, je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille. Je n'eus le temps de retourner à mes pensées que je sentis un poids sur mon épaule, ce n'est pas possible, c'est un boulet cette fille ! Il y a quelques minutes, elle était en pleine forme et là, elle s'est endormi, encore plus rapide que Shikamaru._

✟ Ce que Sasuke ne remarqua pas, c'est le sourire qu'il eut lorsqu'il regardait la jeune fille dormir. Pendant ce temps-là, on pouvait sentir des ondes négatives qui entouraient les démons mâles, voir leur amie parler à un chasseur au lieu de discuter avec eux, ça ne leur plaisait vraiment pas. Une des chasseuses l'avait remarqué. Et se retourna vers eux avec un regard plein de compréhension.

- Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, ils n'arrêtent pas de se sauver mutuellement, alors il ne faut pas s'étonner. Moi même, voir Sasuke comme ça, m'étonne beaucoup, il déteste vraiment les démons même s'il ne le montre pas comme l'autre requin. _pointe de la tête Suigetsu._ On n'aime pas spécialement leur rapprochement vous savez, même si on apprécie cette fille. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose, la vie nous préserve bien des surprises.

- Qu'elle idée de vouloir s'allier avec des chasseurs. _répondit Temari en regardant son amie dormir si sereinement._ Je comprends pourquoi vous l'appréciez, elle est tellement gentille et elle ne déteste même pas les chasseurs, alors que son but devrait être de les exterminer. _dit-elle en soupirant._

- Vous devez vraiment tenir à elle pour la suivre dans cette voie. _se demande la brune aux yeux nacres._

- On se connaît depuis qu'on est très jeune, nous avons grandi ensemble. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas la laisser seule avec vous, elle ne se contrôle pas complètement, si jamais elle dérapait, vous la descendriez aussitôt... Puis ça peut toujours mettre du piment dans nos vies, même si faire équipe avec vous n'est pas le paradis..._ grommela le beau blond._

La jolie brune sourit doucement, elle savait que derrière cette haine qui hantait le beau blond, il y avait un tendre cœur qui ne demandait qu'à appartenir à la personne qui saura le faire battre comme jamais. De l'autre côté du rang, un des chasseurs regardaient ses amis côtoyer ou obliger de côtoyer pour certain, les démons. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue du sourire de son amie Hinata, ça ne lui plaisait guère qu'ils discutent avec leurs ennemis jurés, en fait, il était mort de jalousie. Suigetsu n'avait absolument pas confiance en ces monstres mais assez en ses amies pour n'avoir rien dit, mais si ça dérapait, il n'hésiterait pas à faire le ménage, oh ! C'était même certain, il en prendrait même un pur plaisir. Son partenaire qui était installé à côté de lui était préoccupé par ce retournement de situation. Avaient-ils bien fait de faire équipe avec eux ? Sûrement pas, mais ils avaient besoin d'eux. Alors, même si ça pourrait leur être utile, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Enfin arrivée à destination, la troupe descendit du train et commença par arpenter les rues peu éclairées avec discrétion. Il y avait beaucoup de civil et la soif de sang des démons était importante, même s'ils savaient se contrôler pour la plupart, leur instinct restait le même. La jeune rose avait plus de difficulté que les autres, elle tenait fermement le bras de Karin, lui laissant au passage de grosses traces de mains. Karin savait que pour son amie, c'était une pure souffrance. Le groupe devait faire attention, parmi ces victimes, pouvaient se cacher sous forme humaine des démons et ils savaient sûrement que nos chères créatures étaient des "traîtres". La nuit tombait petit à petit, c'était parfait pour faire leur enquête sans se faire trop remarquer. Au bout d'un moment, ils trouvèrent une sorte de bar à strip-tease où la musique se faisait entendre à des centaines de mètres à l'extérieur, on pouvait voir aussi une lumière rouge/rose passait à travers la fenêtre qui était cachée par un épais rideaux, on pouvait tout de même distinguer des silhouettes dansant avec sensualité. Les démons sentaient l'imposante odeur d'autres congénères et un bon nombre était dans ce bar.

- Bon et bien, c'est à nous de jouer ! _dit Temari peu enjouée._

- Tu ne comptes pas aller là-dedans quand même ? _vociféra Sakura._

- Nous sommes plutôt bien foutue, nous pourrons entrer facilement avec une bonne excuse ! J'ai déjà mon idée même ! Ils sont tellement idiots, qu'ils se laisseraient berné par de jolies filles. _rétorqua fièrement la blonde._

- C'est quand même risquer, ils savent peut-être qui vous êtes. _ajouta timidement Hinata._

- Ça reste une bonne idée. En plus, on saura rapidement si vous êtes vraiment digne de confiance, vous pourriez vous ramener avec une bande d'ordure pour nous tuer plus facilement. _dit Suigetsu._

Tous le regardèrent, chacun avait sa façon. Certains étaient irrités par sa réaction, d'autres exaspérés par son manque de confiance aux monstres, même si c'était normal. L'une des démones en avait plus que marre de ces réactions si enfantines, ce mec était toujours en train de se plaindre ! La jeune fille à un œil s'avança vers Suigetsu qui recula d'un pas et qui se mit sur la défensive aussitôt.

- Hé mon gars ! Si tu ne nous fais pas confiance, c'est ton problème ! Mais je te rappelle qu'on a les démons de cette planète sur notre dos, car nous faisons équipe avec vous ! Alors gardes ta haine pour les tuer eux et mets là en veilleuse ! _s'emporta la démone aux cheveux rouges._ Bon, faites un tour dans les rues qui sont parallèles à celle-ci ou faites ce que vous voulez, les filles on y va. Si il y a un problème, vous le saurez très vite.

Karin prit des mains les deux jeunes filles et parti en direction de la boite, furieuse. Les chasseurs ne purent rien dire et les deux amis des démones étaient bouches-bées, Karin s'énervait rarement et quand c'était le cas, il ne fallait mieux pas essayer de contre-attaquer. Quant à Suigetsu, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'une petite démone insignifiante venait de lui parler sur ce ton. Il sourit machiavéliquement, il allait s'amuser à lui pourrir sa misérable vie si c'était comme ça.

Tous regardèrent les créatures partir, leurs deux amis auraient voulus protester, mais ils n'avaient aucune piste, ils resteraient ici à surveiller que les filles ne risquaient rien. Suigetsu parti faire un tour marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, tandis que les deux autres chasseurs restaient fidèles au poste et surveillaient l'entrée du bar. Les filles firent un petit tour de la boite et les deux monstres étaient en hauteur, sur le toit le plus bas et surveillaient les alentours. Les trois jeunes femmes passèrent une porte, sans grand étonnement un homme assez costaud s'était dressé devant eux, il était un simple humain. Le garde leur fit comprendre qu'elles ne pouvaient pas entrer ici dans ces accoutrements et que c'était un bar très réservé à une certaine catégorie de personnes. Temari s'approcha du vigile et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Moi et mes amies avons entendu parler de ce bar, nous pensions qu'il y avait encore de la place pour trois jolies danseuses comme nous... _dit-elle en faisant une moue déçue._ C'est fort dommage que vous puissiez rien faire... Bon et bien...

- Attendez ! Si vous êtes là pour travailler. _s'empressa-t-il de dire en relookant les filles._ Passez à droite et aller vous préparez pour les clients.

Les filles le remercièrent d'une voix suave et partir donc vers les vestiaires. Plusieurs femmes étaient en train de se préparer, la plupart étaient quasiment nues et n'avaient pas honte de se cacher, elles étaient toutes magnifiques et avaient des formes envieuses puis, elles étaient surtout de pauvres humaines entre les sales pattes de démons pervers. Les filles se firent guider par une certaine Kayako. Très mal à l'aise, elles essayèrent plusieurs tenues, essayant de cacher leurs parties intimes un maximum. De plus, c'était thème une pièce. Temari trouva une tenue lapine, body noir en bustier noir à dentelle et avec un dos nu, elle avait un ruban blanc autour du cou et de petites manchettes autour des poignets. Karin avait un body rouge complètement transparent sauf au niveau de sa poitrine et une petite jupette de la même couleur, son œil amoché était caché par un petit ruban rond et rouge attaché de la même façon que son pansement. Sakura avait un body blanc en dentelle et transparent qui cachait ses parties intimes, elle avait de longs gants blancs du même tissu et des bas identiques.

Après s'être préparées, elles se firent maquillées et coiffées. Leur rôle était de faire le tour du bar et de distraire les hommes et de répondre à tous leurs désirs. Elles se regardèrent et soufflèrent un bon coup, leurs cœurs battaient vite et une crainte se faisait ressentir, être ainsi vêtue était très humiliant pour elles, après cela, les chasseurs ne pourront plus jamais douter d'elles. Les trois amies rentrèrent en scène, la vue qui leur était offerte était peu agréable, des femmes dénudées, des hommes ivres les tripotant, des danseuses qui se déshabillaient sous les yeux avides de désir de ces hommes ou plutôt démons. Les filles se sourirent et partir chacune de leur côté, elles marchaient entre les tables, chaises et fauteuils à la recherche d'un démon facile à berner.

La tâche n'était pas très difficile, toutes avaient déjà leur cible. Temari s'approcha sensuellement d'un de ces monstres, physiquement il était de la cinquantaine et il empestait l'odeur d'un whisky pur malte. L'homme l'a remarqua et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il avait senti l'odeur d'une démone, cela allait être amusant. Il s'installa confortablement dans son siège et sourit avec perversité, la déshabillant du regard sans aucune gêne, si la jeune blonde pouvait lui arracher les yeux elle le ferait, mais malheureusement, elle devait jouer son rôle parfaitement. Elle passa sa main sur celle de l'homme et commença à caresser le bras de celui-ci, tournant autour de cet horrible être. Temari était étonnée de voir que les démons s'étaient merveilleusement bien adaptés au monde des humains. Cette saleté de démon posa une de ses mains sur sa fesse, la caressant grossièrement, elle fit une grimace et lui fit un sourire forcé, elle s'installa sur ses genoux, collant ses fesses à son entre-jambe. Le monstre caressait ses cuisses et humait le parfum de la blonde.

- Hum... Une congénère ici... Même si ton sang est moins attirant, ton corps est par contre très excitant..._ lui murmura-t-il._

- Remercions notre maître de faire de nous des êtres si sexy. _lui répondit-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille._ Hum... en parlant de maître... _ajouta-elle en caressant son torse._

Du côté de Karin, elle s'était retrouvée dans une pièce intime avec un jeune et riche homme, il lui avait raconté sa vie avant de se transformer, son but était de gagner sa confiance. Il la caressait un peu partout et lui déposait quelque suçons ce qui énerva notre démone, mais n'ayant pas le choix, elle en faisait de même. Après quelques coupes de champagne, il fini même par lui avouer qu'il avait fait des recherches sur leur créateur, Karin était tombée sur le gros lot. Elle le caressa sur le torse et descendit jusqu'à son entre-jambe, elle eut un haut le cœur qui l'a fit ralentir, mais se reprit aussitôt. Elle lui demanda alors de lui raconter tout cela en détail.

Sakura trouva plusieurs hommes qui ne savaient rien, elle remarqua que ses deux amies étaient avec le même homme depuis un moment, elles devaient avoir trouvé les bons. La jeune démone chercha un peu partout et tomba sur deux démons qui se dressèrent devant elle, la jeune rose sourit et essaya de passer mais ils lui prirent le bras violemment et l'emmenèrent dans une des pièces VIP du bar. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur, savaient-ils qui elle était ? Les deux horreurs avancèrent vers elle et commencèrent à la toucher maladroitement, ils voulaient seulement prendre du bon temps, mais Sakura entra dans une panique qui ne pouvait être cachée.

- N'aie pas peur ma chère, entre démons, on peut bien prendre du bon temps. _dit l'un deux en souriant._

- Je travaille vous savez, si on a besoin de moi..._ répondit-elle en baissant les yeux._

Il lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter, l'un d'eux se mit derrière elle et l'autre devant l'empêchant de bouger, elle était à leur merci et ne pouvait pas se transformer dans un endroit public, de toute façon elle en avait pas la force. Ils baladèrent leur main sur son pauvre corps et essayèrent de la déshabiller. Sakura pris son courage à deux mains et essaya de se débattre, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais l'un d'eux attrapa son cou violemment.

- Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas reconnu petite traîtresse ? Si tu te laisses faire, on ne dira rien. _chuchota l'ordure dans son oreille._

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se sentait si impuissante, elle était un démon tout de même ! Elle les regardait avec haine et eux, souriaient sadiquement. Il lui arracha le haut de son body laissant voir sa poitrine. Elle voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa petite bouche. Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait le haut de son corps et s'écroula au sol, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Les deux salops commencèrent à se déshabiller, la jeune Sakura ne voulait pas finir souillée, elle prit ses dernières forces pour crier aussi fort que possible le prénom de son amie Temari.

Temari qui avait fini de discuter avec son client, cherchait du regard ses amies. Elle vit Karin sortir le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait sûrement réussi à avoir des informations. Il restait plus qu'à trouver Sakura. C'est là qu'elle entendit son prénom, même avec cette forte musique, elle su que c'était Sakura. Sans attendre, les deux démones se dépêchèrent d'aller vers ce cri strident que même les chasseurs auraient pu entendre. Elle défonça la porte sous les yeux ahuris des danseuses et clients. Elles virent deux hommes à moitié déshabillés et leur amie en larme au sol qui l'était à moitié aussi. Le sang de Temari ne fit qu'un tour, elle sauta sur un des hommes, elle le frappa aussi fort que possible, Karin qui senti la haine monter en elle, s'ajouta à la bagarre.

A l'extérieur, on entendit un hurlement et des bruits d'une violente bagarre. Alors que les chasseurs et les démons s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le bar, un mur explosa et une silhouette traversa la rue se prenant le mur de plein fouet. Il s'agissait de Temari. Un monstre sorti du mur, c'était inconscient de se transformer ici ! Personne ne compris ce qu'il se passait, des cris fusèrent de partout, la panique dans le bar était telle que tous se fonçaient dedans et cassaient tout. Avec étonnement, les autres démons du bar, partir ne voulant pas se mêler à l'histoire, allaient-ils raconter ce qu'il se passait ? Sûrement. Les humains fuirent le bar affolés, les chasseurs ne voyaient rien à ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors qu'ils virent Karin sortir avec Sakura sur son dos à moitié déshabillée. Les deux démons allèrent vers elles et demandèrent des explications.

- On s'en fiche pour l'instant. _cria Karin._ Passe moi ta veste !

Naruto lui donna donc son blouson et elle le mit sur les épaules de son amie qui s'était évanouie à cause de l'intense émotion éprouvée. Les autres chasseurs arrivèrent vers eux, ils demandèrent aussi ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle leur expliqua donc ce qu'elle avait fait, sans tout préciser bien sûr. Même les tueurs d'abominations étaient très surpris, cette fille avait beau être un démon, elle restait extrêmement fragile. Avec tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour les convaincre, ils ne pouvaient plus douter d'elles. Les filles s'occupèrent de Sakura qui revenait à ses esprits et qui était complètement paniquée. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et il y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait lui donner en ce moment même. La rose le chercha du regard, il était en face d'elle et la regardait avec tristesse et haine, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ces monstres soient capables de telles cruautés, pas à ce point en tout cas. Il fut surprit de voir la jeune fille se lever et sauter dans ses bras, tout le monde était surprit. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et le serrait fortement, il comprit qu'elle avait juste besoin de se sentir en sécurité et bien sûr c'est vers lui qu'elle était venue chercher réconfort. Il soupira et la serra dans ses bras tout en s'asseyant contre le mur.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de l'autre blonde. _dit Sasuke gêné que tout le monde les regarde._

En effet, ils l'avaient complètement oublié. Elle était à terre et deux horreurs s'avançaient vers Temari afin de lui donner le coup de grâce. C'est Shikamaru et Naruto qui allèrent à la rencontre de ces deux êtres horribles, Shikamaru se battait avec son sabre et Naruto s'était transformé et arrachait la chaire du monstre. Quand le blond tua la chose, il reprit forme humaine, soupirant de soulagement il ne vit pas l'autre monstre arriver vers lui, Temari dans un élan le poussa et se prépara à prendre de plein fouet le coup de la créature. Shikamaru s'élança lui aussi vers le monstre et lui transperça le coeur, mais la chose la plus horrible arriva, avant de finir en cendre, le démon blessa Shikamaru. Quand la fille aux quatre couettes se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle poussa un cri d'éfroit et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Elle s'accroupit vers le surdoué qui avait le torse déchiqueté, il souffrait le martyre et ce n'était que le début.

Tous ses amis arrivèrent vers eux, même Sasuke qui laissa Sakura en plan regardant la scène bouleversée.

- Il... Il faut le trouver un endroit où on pourra se cacher et vite ! _cria Temari les larmes aux yeux._

Les amies de Shikamaru étaient horrifiée et ne pouvait bouger d'un pouce. Sasuke et Suigetsu soulevèrent le blessé, Naruto et Kiba cherchèrent une maison où ils pourraient être tranquille et les démones aider Sakura à marcher. Tout allait mal, Temari regrettait tellement, si elle n'avait pas eu cette idée farfelue, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, Sakura n'aurait pas failli être violée et Shikamaru ne serait pas dans la pire situation qu'on puisse imaginer...

Les deux amis démons trouvèrent rapidement une petit maison où on pouvait rentrer par derrière. Elle était non habitée mais meublée par chance. Ils posèrent le chasseur sur un canapé qui était bouillant, il transpirait et soupirait de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et la douleur de son torse était inimaginable.

- Je suis désolée... Tout est de ma faute. _s'excusa la blonde._

- Mais non ! Personne avait prévu que ces démons pourraient être capable d'une telle horreur. _rassura Ino._

- Non, vous allez nous tuer maintenant c'est obligé. _ajouta la rose calmement._

Sakura n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort au contraire, ça serait une délivrance même si l'idée de mourir avait disparu depuis un moment. Son regard se posa sur le ténébreux, elle était réellement désolée pour son ami.

Lui ne comprenait pas et Suigetsu non plus, même si cette idée était assez plaisante.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que votre ami s'est fait blessé par un démon et vous savez ce qu'il en viendra.

✟ _Je venais de percuter, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt bordel ? Non ce n'est pas possible... C'est un rêve, on va se réveiller et tout ça ne sera jamais arrivé... Je comprenais mieux le regard de Sakura et ce qu'elle avait dit. Mon sang bouillait, mon regard se changea en haine. Je me retournai vers un mur et frappa dedans aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je vis les filles en larmes, c'est normal... Que faire quand on sait que son ami va soit mourir, soit devenir un monstre..._

* * *

Chapitre terminé !

Il est bien différent des deux autres !

Ne vous attendez pas à voir du rose partout.

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu.


	5. Chapitre 5

✟ _Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je me retrouverais dans une situation aussi délicate. Shikamaru avait été installé dans une des chambres de la maison inoccupée et était toujours inconscient, je n'arrivais plus à avoir de nettes pensées, mon ami et coéquipier allait soit mourir, soit devenir l'une de ses abominations pour lesquelles nous nous sommes battus durant toute notre vie. C'était limite si je préférerais qu'il meurt, mais s'il se transformait, que ferais-je ? Comment les autres réagiraient ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien._  
_Je contemplais le poing qui venait de rencontrer le mur du salon, je l'avais salement amoché, du sang avait séché sur les jointures et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus oppressante._  
_Gardant la tête baissée, je remarquais des pied nus qui s'étaient posés devant moi, je relevai la tête machinalement et vit Sakura avec une petite serviette humide, elle me le tendit en souriant, mais d'un sourire triste et compatissant, je pouvais aussi déceler des traits sur son visage de douleur, je ne voyais rien de physique qui pourrait montrer qu'elle ait mal, j'en conclu donc que c'était psychologiquement, en même temps, elle avait failli se faire violer..._  
_Dès que je posais mon regard sur cette personne, mon cœur s'allégea et cela faisait vraiment du bien, je pris le morceau mouillé et tiède et le posa sur mon poing, je sentis des picotements qui me firent grimacer, c'était vraiment désagréable. J'hochai la tête pour la remercier, je n'avais pas la force ni l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit._

_Obnubilé par ma douleur, je n'avais pas remarqué que le ton avait augmenté entre Suigetsu et les deux démons mâles._

- Tout ça est de votre faute de toute façon ! Pourquoi on a accepté cette stupide alliance bordel ? _me dit-il en colère._ Regardes on nous en sommes maintenant !

- Tu devrais te la fermer le chasseur jamais content ! Si ton pote est dans un tel état, c'est qu'il a risqué sa vie pour nous sauver ! Tu devrais rejeter la faute sur ces putain de monstres et non sur nous. _ajouta le blondinet._

_Ce Naruto avait raison, si ces monstres n'auraient pas essayé de faire du mal à cette Sakura et qu'ils n'auraient pas attaqué l'autre blonde, Shikamaru n'aurait pas intervenu et nous serions parti tranquillement, mais le destin avait choisi que tout se passe ainsi, malheureusement... Mais, je comprenais Suigetsu, c'était normal qu'il soit en colère, qu'il en veuille à la terre entière, mais franchement, je ne pensais pas que c"était le moment de se déchaîner sur tout le monde et je n'étais pas le seul du même avis ce qui m'étonna même._

- Oh Suigetsu, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de t'entendre geindre. Ton ami est dans un sale état et toi tu ne penses qu'à te défouler, comme toujours ! Nous devrions tous être aux côtés de Shikamaru, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Tu es vraiment égoïste ! Ta haine pour les montres t'aveugle complètement. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu par leur faute n'a pas de mot, mais si Shikamaru s'est interposé entre les deux horreurs et Naruto et Temari, c'est qu'il a jugé qu'il le fallait. _finit par dire Hinata essoufflée._

_Hinata de nature douce et réservée m'étonnera toujours. Je regardai Suigetsu, le visage crispé et les poings serrés, il ne préférait pas se faire reprendre à nouveau par la brune ou même Ino. Leur attachement pour ces démons était vraiment particulier. Mais elle avait raison, Suigetsu s'énervait et se plaignait toujours et il fallait qu'on reste aux côtés de Shikamaru, qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait. Nous allâmes tous en direction de la chambre du blessé. Je fus surpris de voir la démone Temari au chevet de notre ami, elle se sentait vraiment coupable, son visage montrait de la douleur et de la tristesse. Mon regard alla vers notre stratège préféré, il suffoquait et transpirait, d'après la blonde, il était bouillant._

- Je ne pense pas que votre ami mourra... Les prochains jours vont être intenses pour lui et sûrement insupportables pour vous. La transformation est un supplice et immensément douloureuse. Il ne le montrera pas forcement et intériorisera tout. Tout sera terminé lorsqu'il ne souffrira plus. Après, toute réaction est différente... _expliqua la blonde._

_Elle connaissait parfaitement cette situation, j'avais oublié qu'ils avaient tous été transformé et pour certains, d'un très jeune âge. Je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'ils avaient dû subir..._

✟ _Mon existence se résoudrait à ça ? Je finirais par devenir l'être que j'ai chassé une grande partie de mon insignifiante vie... Je sentais les ténèbres qui prenaient la lumière de mon âme et le noir qui grignotait petit à petit mon espace vital. Je suffoquais, je souffrais, mais je ne pouvais l'exprimer. La douceur du paradis qui abritait mon esprit disparaissait et la chaleur de l'enfer prenait place, je sentais mon âme se battre contre les flammes du diable, mais elles étaient bien trop puissantes... La brûlure était en moi, elle avait augmenté, encore et encore, jusqu'à surpasser tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir un jour. Mon corps gigotait dans tous les sens, c'était insoutenable, insupportable, j'aurais préféré qu'on m'arrache le cœur plutôt que ce feu arrache mon âme. Je voulais me faire mal pour ne plus subir cette torture, mais j'étais incapable de bouger, comme si j'étais paralysé à vie. Je voulais crier à mes amis de m'achever, que cet incendie dans mon corps cesse une bonne fois pour toute, mais une fois de plus, je ne pus le faire. Combien de temps tout cela allait durer ? J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, et si j'étais bien mort ? Et si j'avais filé en enfer ? Alors, c'était cela l'enfer ? Non. Je sentis un faible battement de mon cœur, j'étais encore en vie._

_Je trouvais toujours solution à tout et maintenant, je me trouvais dans le pire des problèmes dont la résolution était impossible... J'avais l'impression d'être dans un néant où mes tourments cruels, mes hurlements muets et mes supplications informulées ainsi que ma souffrance interminable n'avaient pas l'air d'être assez puissants pour qu'on le remarque. Je sentis aussi de forts picotements sur mon torse, mais étonnamment, il faiblissait petit à petit. Allais-je enfin mourir ? Ou revenais-je transformé ?_

_Je ne savais pas combien de secondes, de minutes ou d'heures se passèrent, mais je pus reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de mes membres, même si c'était minime, je me sentais déjà revivre._

✟ Deux jours étaient passés, Shikamaru était toujours inconscient. Il était en vie, même si tout le monde en avait douté, il avait montré plusieurs signes comme des convulsions, des tremblements. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il avait pu subir pendant ces quarante-huit heures. Les amis démons s'étaient fait discrets, ce n'était pas leur affaire et ne préférait pas s'en mêler, même s'ils savaient ce que pouvait ressentir Shikamaru.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir Sasuke. _demande Ino d'une voix faible._

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, puis regardes-le. _répondit d'un ton rassurant son chef._

Depuis quelques heures, l'ami doté d'une intelligence hors norme avait cassé de souffrir, son corps était chaud, mais plus aussi brûlant qu'il ne l'était des jours auparavant et la fièvre avait disparu.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles noirs fixaient le plafond et tournèrent de gauche à droite. Il se redressa doucement et dans un grand silence. Ses amis reculèrent légèrement, ils avaient peur de sa réaction. Il tint soudainement sa tête et grimaça. Elle lui faisait horriblement mal et sa gorge accompagna son cerveau dans la douleur, il avait faim et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il vit quatre personnes autour de lui et ne les reconnu pas tout de suite, son aveuglement pour la chaire humaine était si forte qu'un grognement se fit entendre. Les démons l'entendirent et allèrent tous dans la chambre, ils sentirent que Shikamaru ne pouvait se contrôler et crièrent aux chasseurs de sortir de la chambre, ce qu'ils firent instinctivement, la transformation commença.

Shikamaru hurla de toutes ses forces, la première transformation allait être extrêmement douloureuse... Son corps le brûla de toutes parts, il se leva de son lit et se cambra en avant, s'arrachant la chevelure férocement. Sa taille se décupla, ses bras s'allongèrent et ses mains prirent du volume, ses ongles devinrent de longues griffes noires et ses bras étaient bourrés de muscles. Ses jambes grandirent aussi ainsi que ses pieds, les ongles devinrent longs, noirs et si pointus qu'ils pourraient tout transpercer. Son corps était marron, on pouvait voir des poils roux, rouge et jaune qui poussaient sur les avants- bras et les mollets ainsi que sur les hanches et sur son entre-jambe. Son visage était monstrueux, ses yeux étaient d'un orange perçant et il avait des dents pointues. Sur chaque côté de son crâne de longue cornes noires poussaient jusqu'à descendre en bas de son dos et une longue crinière rouge, or et rousse avait poussé. Il était spectaculaire.

Les chasseurs n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient, leur ami et coéquipier s'était transformé en un monstre fantastique. La jeune blonde aux cheveux longs sentit des larmes monter, ce n'était plus son ami, confident et équipier qu'elle voyait et ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, le démon regarda en sa direction et put sentir une adorable odeur qui le fit frissonner de toutes parts, sa faim était telle qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas son amie Ino et fit un bon géant en sa direction pour la plaquer au sol, elle hurla de douleur et regarda les horribles dents qui allaient bientôt la dévorer.  
Puis plus de démon, le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il passait, Ino pu entendre quelqu'un criait d'une voix monstrueuse après Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru ! Réveilles-toi, rappelles-toi ! _hurla un démon à trois têtes de pumas._

Ses mots avaient atteint le monstre au plus profond de son âme. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et secoua vivement sa tête et se débattait avec lui même. Alors que son côté sanguinaire prenait le dessus, son regard se posa sur les chasseurs et sur son amie Ino qu'il avait blessé et tout lui revint.  
Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Shikamaru reprit sa forme humaine. Il s'écroula sur le sol essoufflé. Ses amis coururent vers lui, sans s'imaginer qu'il pourrait à nouveau perdre le contrôle, ils étaient tous si soulagés que leur ami était revenu à lui-même, mais un problème était toujours présent et il faudrait le régler au plus vite.

- Je... J'ai faim. _murmura durement Shikamaru._

Tous savaient qu'il ne parlait pas de simples nourritures humaines, il lui fallait de la chaire. Temari qui s'attendait à ce qu'il réclame à manger avait déjà tout prévu. Elle reprit forme humaine et s'approcha d'eux. Elle s'accroupit à côté de Shikamaru sans faire attention aux autres et posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Elle s'en voulait toujours, car c'était de sa faute s'il avait souffert et s'il avait essayé de tuer Ino.

- Je vais t'emmener manger. _déclara normalement la blonde à son nouveau confrère.]_

Les démons ne réagirent pas tandis que les chasseurs écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Il ne peut pas sortir dans un état pareil ! _s'emporta Ino._

Ino qui pourtant supportait la présence des démons, ne s'était jamais énervée contre l'un-deux. Mais s'il s'agissait de son ami, alors elle le protégerait contre n'importe qui ou quoi.

- Je sais ce que je fais Ino, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Je vais l'emmener en forêt pour qu'il se nourrisse seulement d'animaux. Il faudra qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle nature, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on rentre maintenant. Vous devriez partir et continuer l'enquête pendant que je « l'éduque ». Sauf si tu souhaites qu'il finisse vraiment par te tuer et qu'ensuite, un de tes amis finisse par l'anéantir lui aussi. _dit la blonde aux quatre couettes._

La jeune chasseuse regarda Temari dubitative, elle avait raison au fond, ici, autour de plein d'humains, il ne pourrait jamais apprendre à se contrôler. Mais, partir avec elle et durant des jours et des jours, sans nouvelles alors qu'il venait de se transformer...

- Elle a raison, même si c'est dur à entendre, il ne peut rester ici. _ajouta Suigetsu au plus grand étonnement des autres._

- Mais...

- Ino... C'est bon. _dit Shikamaru en l'interrompant. _Je ne peux pas rester ici. Il faut que je quitte cette ville.

La dite jeune fille baissa les yeux. Si lui aussi en avait décidé ainsi, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il fallait qu'elle garde confiance et qu'elle attende. Elle lui sourit et hocha de la tête affirmativement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés et le rôle qu'avait Shikamaru dans l'équipe était important, ça allait être complètement différent maintenant. Elle avait peur, oui peur, qu'il ne soit plus comme avant. Peu patiente, Temari se redressa et soupira. Elle déclara qu'il partirait d'ici une heure, le temps qu'elle cherche de quoi vivre en forêt pendant quelques temps. Arrivée vers ses amis démons, elle prit la jeune Sakura dans ses bras qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reviendrais vite. _chuchota-t-elle à son amie._

- Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller, moi ou Naruto, pouvons le faire. _proposa Kiba._

- Non, je me sens responsable de cette situation, je me dois de le faire. _répondit Temari à son ami._

Sakura avait peur, depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivé, être séparée de son amie Temari qui la réconfortait quand elle faisait des cauchemars était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire pour Shikamaru de l'emmener à part des « humains ». Elle avait vécu ça aussi donc elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Temari de l'aider.  
Une heure était passée, Temari avait rempli un sac d'outils et nourritures d'humains pour leur promenade en forêt. C'était maintenant l'heure du départ. Shikamaru restait distant vis-à-vis de ses amis de peur que l'envie de les manger soit plus forte que tout. Il les salua tout de même. Temari salua les siens et leur confia Sakura, les avertissant même que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne répondrait pas de ses actes. La blonde se tourna vers Shikamaru, son visage était terne et impassible et son regard vide, elle aimait bien voir cette lueur qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait, toujours réfléchie. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui tendit la main avec gêne, il ne devrait pas la lâcher le temps qu'il quitte la ville. Il prit sa main sans aucune douceur voir même avec nonchalance. La blonde aux yeux sapin fit signe de salut aux chasseurs et les regarda avec compassion comme pour les mettre en confiance.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma sur les deux démons.

* * *

Chapitre 5 terminé.

Shikamaru s'est transformé. Avez-vous aimé ce moment ?  
Temari et lui s'en vont pour un petit moment, le temps que Shikamaru apprenne à vivre avec sa nouvelle nature, vous en pensez quoi ?  
Que va t-il se passer maintenant ?  
Bonne semaine à vous et à la prochaine =)


End file.
